Harder to breathe
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe? Ryro ficlet. ONESHOT Please review.


_A/N: Yeah, yeah I know. This was meant to go in my life lessons story but it was to...umm....for the storyline. Just read and enjoy. I changed it a bit. But still after X3. It's a one-shot but if anyone wants to turn it into a story, go for it. Based on Maroon 5's harder to breathe. _

Pyro looked around around the rec room. She wasn't there. But that fucking ice-prick was there his hands wrapped around Kitty. Typical. Not that Rogue would care. She never cared what Bobby did. She was no stranger to cheating. He sighed and walked up the stairs. He turned into the boys dormitory and headed to his room. As he stopped in front of his door he heard a familiar groan from the opposite door. He knew that groan. It sounded pathetic to the one he usually caused. He kicked the door open. Sure enough there was the towering Colossus and directly under in nothing but jeans was Rogue. Giggling. He marched up to the bed and latched onto Rogue's ankle. He pulled her out from under. She landed with a thump on the floor. She glared at him before storming up to his room. He glared at Colossus who just shrugged and relaxed on his bed. Pyro growled before marching into his room and slamming the door closed. He pulled off his shirt and threw it at her before getting himself a new one.

'That was unacceptable John. What I do with my life is none of your concern.'

'Don't you fucking treat me like a child!'

He hated the way her tone was condescending and unnecessary critical.

'Whatever John.'

'It's Pyro.' he spat.

'No it's not. Not since dear old Magneto left you for dead and you came crawling back here. Not after the x-men saved from Alcatraz six months ago. You think I'm pathetic? Take a long look in the mirror sugar.'

He growled and punched her. The punch was hard and cruel. Normally anyone would have cowered away. But she just smirked as she spat the blood from her mouth. He tried to control his anger. He had a tendency of getting physical.

'Shut-up Rogue.'

'You can't tell me what to do.'

'Rogue, so help me, if you make me angry you're going to need a miracle.'

'Don't. Threaten. Me!'

She was right up against him and her lips pressed against his. Her hands held his face in place so that he couldn't move. He didn't close his eyes and neither did she. The pull started and he just watched her. She'd done this before. Drain him dry whenever he annoyed her. Just like he would hit her when she annoyed him. They couldn't help it, it's who they were now. He hated being here stuck again in this mansion and she hated that even now that the cure left and she could control her power, people still flinched. Rogue let go and he falls back wards in a daze. He looked up at her. She wants to stay but knows he doesn't want her here. So she shrugs and leaves.

-xXx-

_'Rogue, it's cold get inside.'_

_'No.'_

_'Why are you stubborn?'_

_'I'm nothing compared to you.'_

_'I heard Bobby's sleeping with Kitty.'_

_'Honey, I'm the one who suggested he screw her.'_

_'I also heard you want to leave.'_

_'What do you care?'_

_'So that's it. Cure fails and you run again.'_

_'I'm not running from anything.'_

_'Look just don't give up.'_

_She whips around to face him. Some of her wet hair clings to her face. Her eyes are red meaning she was crying. He'll never understand why she hates her power. He smirks and suddenly a cold wet hand grabs his cheek. He drops to his knees and gasps. He needs help or she'll kill him. It's getting harder and harder to breathe. Suddenly the pull stops but her hand is still on his cheek._

_'I'm not as weak as you think John.'_

-xXx-

He clutched his head and cursed. He rolled over and checked the time. Three am. Yay. Stupid Rogue always throwing his sleeping patterns when she absorbed him. He sighed and jumped out of bed. He nearly threw up as he saw Bobby and Kitty sleeping on Bobby's bed. If Bobby was here it meant Rogue was alone. As he walked towards her room he debated that she had probably kicked Bobby out. Just like he told her too. Why did she always listen to him? He knocked lightly on her door but only heard a whimper. He opened it slowly and closed it again. She was lying on her bed tossing and turning. He glanced on the floor where his shirt lay. His eyes moved back up to her. She was naked, making this harder. He picked up the shirt and walked over to her. Gently he placed a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. He handed her the shirt and she sighed before shrugging it on. She worked carefully to re button it while he sat opposite her on the bed.

'I thought you were seeing Bobby tonight?'

'He bailed so I just went to bed.'

'You have to accept that nobody will do you like I did.'

'Look Pyro. I'm done with you okay. I'm moving on.'

'With Tin man?'

'Not anymore. Do you know how hard it is to seduce a gentlemen?'

'You, seduce?'

'I can too.'

'Yeah yeah.'

'Why are you here?'

'Because I want to be.'

'I promised Logan I'd stop whatever that was between us.'

'We weren't that bad.'

'Your memory must be slipping. Not only were we constantly screwing each other but when we were angry we'd become physical. You'd hit me and I'd absorb you. That's why I can't sleep with clothes some night. My body temperature just goes to high.'

'You never told me to stop hitting you. You just laughed. You never even cried anymore.'

'It's what you would do.'

He sat there stunned. She shrugged and opened her window. It was snowing outside. She smiled before dropping onto her balcony. She looked down before dropping completely out of view. He sat there and then remembered she only had his shirt on. He growled and went to her cupboard, grabbing boots and jeans. Then he went out her room and walked downstairs to entrance. He opened the door cursing her stupidity. He found outside sitting on the ground. She wasn't smiling anymore. He threw her clothes to her, which she put on. She looked at him wearily like she expected him to kill or burn her any second. She lay down and he moved over her. She shivered and he smirked as he lowered his head. She didn't respond when he kissed her. For a moment he feared she would drain him. But then she sighed and kissed him back. He had all the control in this 'relationship'. Her legs wrapped around him and she deepened the kiss. Eventually she lossened her legs and he felt himself being pushed away. He drew back and stood up. She wasn't look at him but at the sky.

'Pyro I'm leaving.'

'Huh?'

'I'm not going to stay and be Bobby's girl on the side, the resident whore or your punching bag. I just want to be different in peace.'

'Just dump Bobby.'

'I did. I told him I'm not just another girl he can fuck.'

'Okay, stop sleeping around.'

'I was hoping to start relationship with Colossus but it took him two seconds to find another.'

'Stop absorbing me.'

'Okay. I'm still leaving.'

'Why do you absorb me?'

'The cure wiped all my personalties. When I got my power back you were the only person I absorbed. And whenever I had nobody to love or I found it harder and harder to breath, you were there. But your voice kinda fades as I control my power. So I always need more. I never wanted anyone but I wish I had y...someone to hold.'

She finally looked at him. He stood there stunned. It was a lot to process and suddenly he felt...ew...warm and tingly inside. Or maybe he was hungry. His chest constricted and he couldn't breathe. Suddenly arms came around his waist and her head was on his chest. He shook his head to snap out of it.

'Okay...say we start dating...'he whispered.

'Ew, no. How about we just be more exclusive.'

'As in you're my girl and no-one touches you.'

'And no bitch is allowed to so much as bat an eyelash at you. Or she gets a sudden nap.'

'Fair enough.'

'And you move in with me.'

'Why?'

'You don't like Bobby, he doesn't care if you are there while he's with Kitty, I have a double bed and I really like sleep in your shirts.'

'You make good points. Rogue you have a deal.'

'Okay, I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Ha tomorrow. You don't expect me to walk away when your not wearing any underwear?'

She smirked before ripping the shirt open to reveal her naked chest. Her skin glowed next to the snow.

'God you're beautiful.' he whispered.

He picked her up and heaved her over his shoulder. She held her shirt closed as he walked back to the mansion.

'What!'

'Marie baby. I hate the cold. Or any ice for that matter.'

'You know you're right.'

'About what?'

'Nobody could ever do me like you did.'

-xXx-


End file.
